


An Irrational Evening

by Prismatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Drunk Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Morning After, One Shot, Redeemed Draco, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny convinces Hermione to finally have a ladies night out at some muggle pubs and clubs.  Hermione, wound up from working constantly, lets loose and finds herself in the arms of our favorite ex-Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irrational Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For years I was a HermionexSeverus fan...then I stumbled upon Dramione, and I felt the need to submit a contribution of my own.  
> Comments are always lovely.
> 
> Many thanks to Pinn for beta-testing for me!  
> I do not own any of these lovely characters.

Hermione was really a rather rational person. In fact, she was known for it. Proud of it. Sodding hell, if there were an award given for 'Most Rational Person of the Year' at the Ministry, Hermione would have been in the number one spot for five years running now.

But she should have known that Ginny's ‘easy going girls-night-in. Really, Hermione, just a simple night in’ would end with her in a rather, well, irrational position. Such an irrational position that it left her waking up in a strange bed. And not just any strange bed...the worst strange bed of all. She was sharing sheets with an all too familiar platinum blonde bombshell of a snake of a man. Who was, thankfully, still asleep in the rumpled sheets next to her. Hermione let her eyes drag down the naked skin of his torso until it disappeared underneath the sheets.

Hermione Granger had sex with Draco Malfoy. And not just some drunken one-off, either. Spend-the-night-at-his-humble-abode-afterward-for-more-sex sex. Hermione sat up and clutched her aching head in her hands.

It had all started innocently enough.

Ginny arrived at Hermione's flat in London at half past seven with Luna and Angelina in tow. She had been begging for a girls' night for months. Hermione's demanding job and hardworking nature left her with little time to think of much else other than Magical Creature Regulations. She worked so much overtime, she had been seriously debating setting up a cot in her office.

"About bloody time!" Ginny chided as she threw her arms around Hermione in a light embrace. "Seriously, ‘Mione, it shouldn't take me six months to see you outside of afternoon tea."

As Ginny waltzed into the kitchen, Hermione noticed the large bottle of Merlot she had in hand. She gave an exasperated look to Angelina and Luna who were both settling themselves on the love-seat. Angelina smiled broadly in return, a hint of mischief in her eyes. Luna was gazing whimsically at a Sneakoscope that Hermione kept perched on her side table.

"Gin, I thought we agreed on an easy night in. Just the girls catching up...maybe catch a flick, gossip a bit. You know I've been exhausted with these updated House Elf regulations being sent about..." Hermione rounded the corner to the kitchen in time to catch Ginny levitating four large wine glasses filled generously with red liquid. She eyed the glasses in exasperation. "Did you really transfigure my wine glasses?"

Ginny grinned as she passed Hermione. "Oh come now, those tiny things might as well be used as shot glasses." Hermione could have sworn she saw Ginny wink at Angelina as she passed her a glass. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but took the glass Ginny levitated towards her none the less. Wine was a bit of a weakness for her.

So the night began. The girls chatted idly about this and that, all sipping down their hefty glasses of red wine. Hermione felt pleasantly light-headed as her glass emptied. She had the perfect starting buzz where she felt tingles in her fingertips. Ginny seemed to notice because seconds after Hermione finished her glass, she had hopped up from her spot on the couch.

"Now that we are feeling good, let's really get this girls' night started." She clapped her hands together and began rummaging in her bag. Her arm immediately sunk down shoulder deep. It wasn't until that moment that Hermione realized Ginny brought the bag she had gifted to her a few years back. Hermione had bestowed upon the small gold bag her legendary Undetectable Extension Charm.

Ginny's hand reappeared a moment later, tugging out a scrap of silk in a charming shade of red. She tossed it over to Hermione, along with a pair of black wedged booties that nearly knocked Hermione's empty glass clear out of her hand.

"Careful there! What is..." Hermione trailed off as she held up the fabric, noticing immediately that it was a ‘night out’ sort of dress. The exact opposite of her ‘night in’ sweatpants and tank top she was currently adorning. "Hold on...I thought we agreed-"

"You mean you decided," Ginny crossed her arms sternly. "You need to have some fun, ‘Mione! You're just ‘work this, work that’. All you ever talk about is your exhausting job."

"Quite right, it’s exhausting! Why do you think I want a relaxing night-"

"You need to let loose! Have some drinks! Dance until you sweat! Maybe disappear into some dark corner with a hunky stranger!"

"Ginny!" Hermione scrubbed her fingers through her frazzled curls in irritation. Ever since Ron and her separated years back, (when she realized she viewed him much like she viewed Harry, as a brother) Ginny has been adamant on getting her together with someone new. Luckily Hermione's jam-packed schedule left little opportunity for the red-haired witch to interfere with her love life, or lack thereof.

"Come now, Hermione! She’s not the only one who wants to go out for a grand night!" Angelina was now standing beside Ginny, her arms crossing to match. "I need a real break from the chaos back home. Everywhere I turn there are experiments going haywire or the kids are trying to climb the curtains. Literally. I had to pull little Fred down from the curtain rod just this afternoon." Hermione immediately felt horrible. Of course Angelina would be itching for a night out. She had enough on her plate dealing with George and the little ones. "Don't get me wrong...I love George to death, and he makes me feel like a bloody goddess in the sack, but sometimes a girl just needs a wild night out just between the gals."

A pink blush graced Hermione's cheeks at Angelina's brashness. She was never shy about her sex life.

"I, too, would like to get untamed..." Luna was now also standing beside the others, her arms swinging at her sides, a soft smile gracing her features. Hermione stared up at the three. She opened her mouth, couldn't think of a decent enough argument to keep her friends from a diverting night out, and let her mouth snap shut again.

Ginny took that as a good enough surrender as any.

The following hour was a flurry of preparation. Ginny had apparently stored all of their outfits into her deceptive little bag; along with enough potions, and serums to make them all sleek-haired, with glowing skin and bright eyes.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror Ginny had transfigured from a compact to a full-length mirror. ("How do you possibly get ready every morning when you can't even see the entire bloody thing in one go?") It had been a long time since Hermione had spent so much time on herself. Not that she looked like a scrub from day to day, she just didn't see the point in spending so much time with make-up and hair products on a daily basis.

But Hermione couldn't help admiring Ginny's handiwork.

The silken dress dropped to just mid-thigh and bunched at her waist, flattering her delicate curves. It rumpled similarly at her shoulders, the boat neckline bringing attention to the dip of her clavicles. Hermione kept having to remind herself to not tug the gown lower or risk tearing the fragile material. The chunky boots complimented her lean legs perfectly, making them seem as though they went for miles. Her rage of curls were restrained into smooth, loose ringlets that swooped over one shoulder, leaving one side of her neck revealed. Ginny had given her a smoky-eyed look that made her caramel-colored irises pop. A hint of gold glitter teased from the edges of her eyes. Her cheekbones had been highlighted with a dash of color and Ginny had applied a new garnet shaded lip color from WonderWitch. It left her lips glossy and inviting and could only be removed with a specific charm.

Hermione had never known how well red complimented her skin tone. Funny, considering she was a Gryffindor.

The other girls looked just as fantastic.

Angelina was wearing a tight knee-length ensemble that showed off all her envious curves. Her hair was pulled up into a flattering up-do and her dark skin shimmered with another WonderWitch product that Hermione was fairly confident George had designed just for the beautiful effect it gave her skin. Against the deep purple of her outfit she looked radiant.

Luna had on a pretty navy blue dress that hugged her hips and fluttered out in a flattering baby-doll style. Her hair was charmed shorter into a medium-length angled bob. A braid was weaved through the longer portion and was accented with tiny navy butterfly charms that matched the butterflies on her open-toed pumps. Luna seemed to find her billowy skirt amusing as she swayed from side to side in the sitting room.

Ginny left her auburn locks down, complimented by long loose curls. She also wore a shorter styled dress with an open back that dipped so low, Hermione had to hide her smile at the mental image of how Harry would react when Ginny returned home later that evening. She wore onyx stilettos that matched the color of her dress and pin-pointed Ginny's athletic Chaser's legs.

The plan was to take a break from the wizarding world for the evening. With the intention to also, hopefully, avoid Harpies and Golden Trio devotees. The ladies were apparating to the Manchester area to explore the muggle pubs and night scene.

By the time they arrived and found the first pub, Hermione was losing her nerve. Ginny quickly remedied that with a round of shots.

Come midnight, they were waltzing, arms linked, into a nightclub with every intention to dance until their feet ached--despite the cushioning charms applied to their heels. Hermione had forgotten about anything involving work or the Ministry entirely. As well as any qualms she’d had with a night out.

The girls made way for the dance floor, diving into the hoard of thriving bodies. Everyone was covered in a splatter of green and purple laser lights as the fast paced beat of the music passed over the crowd. The dance floor was packed, forcing the group to separate in order to accommodate the ever moving press of bodies.

Hermione lost herself in the music, swaying her hips to the beat and throwing her hands up over her head as she spun. One song morphed into the next and then the next and soon enough Hermione forgot how long she had been dancing for. All that mattered was the buzz of alcohol humming through her, that made her feel alive, like she could do anything.

So she didn't squirm away when a solid form pressed up against her back, molding itself into her body and swaying in time with the music. A pair of hands found her waist and long fingers wrapped around the curves of her sides. Hermione mentally patted herself on the back as she allowed the stranger to dance with her. Ginny would be so proud.

It definitely helped that this mystery man smelled heavenly. Hermione leaned back into his broad chest, allowing herself to take in the earthy yet elegant musk he wore. It, for some reason, reminded her of her Hogwarts days. The stranger acknowledged her acceptance and leaned further into her. He was taller than her, much taller, but she could feel his breath tickling the shell of her exposed ear and grazing down her throat. His breath was a hint of mint and gin. Hermione smiled, an image crossing her mind of this faceless man spotting her from the bar and downing his drink in order to pursue her.

As the music pulsed, the couple continued to move together in the throng of bodies. Something about the way this stranger's fingers traced tantalizingly slow circles along her hips and the way his lips brushed the rim of her ear left Hermione's body thrumming. She tried to recall the last time she had been intimate with anyone and realized it had been well over a year since her last lusty rendezvous. No wonder her body was aching and shuddering from just his simple ministrations. Or that's what she was telling herself. She did have to admit...the confidence in his movements was definitely a turn-on.

As though he read her mind, the stranger raised one of his hands, trailing warm fingertips down the side of Hermione’s neck. She breathed out in a rush of air, tilting her head to the side. A moment later, firm lips were following the path of his fingers, teeth grazing at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. Hermione practically purred, feeling a blush burn its way up her cheeks. But the stranger didn't give her much time to dwell on her own audacity as his teeth sank down into the same spot, sending her nerves into a frenzy. She felt her entire body shudder and when he pulled back to trace the indents that were left behind with the tip of his tongue, there was no suppressing the moan that bubbled up.

Hermione felt this was getting dangerously far dangerously fast and...well, dangerously public. She had noticed the thick bulge pressing into her lower back and struggled to remind her hazy mind that this was a complete and utter stranger. The mystery man noticed her inward conflict despite the dimness of the club. He moved his fingers around to her jaw, turning her face and capturing her lips with his own. With just that touch, Hermione felt as though she were melting and being set ablaze at the same moment.

Perhaps it had been longer than a year since she had sex because the way her body surged into the kiss like she was starving for it left her bewildered with herself. Hermione turned into the stranger's body, her eyes shut tight in fervor. Her fingers found their way into his hair. It was silky, long enough to hang to his brow and Hermione combed her fingers through it, pulling it back as her fingers tangled into the fine strands. The mystery man growled at the tug of his hair, deepening the kiss further by a prod of his tongue. Hermione's mouth opened easily and she reveled in the slide of his tongue against her own. She momentarily forgot about the room of people around them, lost in this stranger's arms. His hands moved down to her lower back, one dropping further down to cup underneath her arse and press her up against the reminder of his lust. Hermione felt heat pool in her belly at the realization that she made him like this.

When they finally broke apart, his teeth grazed languorously against her swollen lower lip as though he didn't want it to end. One of his hands had risen to her jaw, his thumb caressing down the smooth skin of her cheek. And when Hermione dazedly opened her eyes, feeling like she was breaking the surface for air, she understood exactly why this stranger had been so reluctant to pull away. Staring back at her with freckled lights dancing across his pointed face was none other than her Hogwarts rival, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione instantly stepped back, accidentally bumping into the person behind her. She was too astounded to even mutter an apology as her large eyes took in the sight before her.

Draco-sodding-Malfoy. He was just as pale and blonde as ever. But, Hermione had to admit, he definitely grew into himself well. Dressed in designer slacks, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up underneath a tailored vest, he practically oozed confidence. His hair, which had been disheveled by Hermione's passionate ministrations, was slowly falling back into place in an elegant sweep across his forehead. His lips were parted and swollen. Hermione forced herself to look away just as his tongue peeked out to dampen them. However, she made the mistake of instead meeting his eyes which were dark with desire and focused entirely upon her...quite similar to a predator eyeing his prey.

Hermione knew she should rationalize with herself at that moment.

This was Draco Malfoy. Her Hogwarts enemy; former Death Eater; hater of Muggleborns, etc. etc. Although...he had been pardoned by the Ministry and he was also just in the Daily Prophet for his work with developing new and improved healing potions. And they were currently in the middle of a muggle club...in muggle Manchester...and he just knowingly came on to the most famous Muggleborn in the wizarding world...whom he previously despised...

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling bashful and apprehensive. She looked away before glancing at him again through her lashes. Draco's eyes were fixed on her mouth and the teeth that were massaging her bottom lip. His gaze slowly rose to meet her eyes and Hermione found herself blurting out, "You aren't under the Imperius Curse or something, are you?"

Draco looked taken aback for a moment before his tense face split into amusement. Hermione could just barely hear his deep chuckle over the pounding music, uncertain if she had ever heard him laugh genuinely before. Instead of answering her, he stepped forward, yet again cupping her jaw with one palm as he pressed his mouth firmly to her's. Hermione melted into the kiss, vaguely aware that this was completely absurd. Her body was thrumming again as he dragged his heavy hands down her sides, holding her hips tight against him.

When they parted the second time, Hermione panted against his lips. "This is nonsensical," She pulled away once more, disentangling herself from Draco.

"Wait," Draco paused her with a hand on her wrist. "Nonsensical my arse. Don't be so bloody blind. Come home with me, you stubborn witch." His voice was rough from desire. Hermione stared at him, transfixed.

Draco brushed the fringe out of his eyes, seeming to take her stunned silence as a good enough answer, and turned, pulling her with him through the crowd towards an exit. They emerged in a side alley, nearly deserted at the time of night aside from a random group of pub crawlers occasionally passing the mouth of the alley.

Draco looked back over his shoulder at Hermione. Catching her eye, he spun around, molding his body into her own whilst pushing her back up against the brick wall. His forearms framed the sides of her face. Draco brought his face close to her's, stopping a breath away from her lips, not once breaking eye contact. He shifted his hips into her own, reminding her of his arousal and Hermione's lips parted in a breathy gasp.

"Well? Are you coming with me or not?" Hermione realized at the point that he was waiting for her clear consent.

Surprised, Hermione searched his face for any sign of that usual Malfoy deceit, but came up empty-handed. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a discoloration on his forearm. She tilted her head to take in the faded image of the Dark Mark. Well, if she needed a reminder of who he was, that was as good as any. "It was in the past," his strained voice broke her from her observation, making her tear her eyes from the brand. "I was young, and scared. I was fearful for myself and my family. He took over my life, my youth. And now this," his eyes drifted to the mark on his arm before meeting her eyes again, "will always haunt me. I'm not my past, Granger. Come back with me." He hesitated, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile. "I'm not really much for begging...but believe me when I say that I want you."

Hermione's breath caught and she felt that familiar blush curve up her cheekbones. "...Alright," she concluded. "Just know this, Malfoy; I'm still a very capable witch."

"Oh, I could never forget that." He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her against his chest and he apparated them to his flat.

 

And so that's where it left her the morning after, completely out of her wits.

Hermione scratched her scalp with her fingertips, dragging them through her unruly curls. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror beside Draco's bed. She at least had the sense to cast the removal and counter charms for the beauty products before bed. But, despite the loss, she couldn't help but notice that her skin almost seemed to glow in the aftermath of the night before.

Hermione scoffed at herself. Figures. She had a raging hangover, was waking up in bed with her natural enemy and yet she looked more refreshed than ever. Sodding luminous even.

She had to get out of here.

She began to shift out from under the sheets when she realized she was still quite naked. And her clothing, as she recalled with mortification, was no doubt still thrown haphazardly about Draco's sitting room. She paused, scanning the room for her wand in order to cast a quick Accio.

A rough, sleep-laden voice jolted her from her search. "Granger, where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Hermione clutched the satin sheets to her chest, turning to take in a sleepy-eyed Draco Malfoy watching her, one of his eyebrows raised. His eyes drifted, lingering down her bare back that was uncovered. The edge of his mouth turned up in that familiar, delicious Malfoy smirk. Hermione felt her skin warm and then scolded herself mentally. This was bloody ridiculous.

"What do you think, Malfoy? I'm leaving. I don't know what I was thinking last night." Hermione rubbed her temples tenderly with her fingertips, wincing and wishing she had some Pepperup Potion so her brain could stop pounding for dear life against her skull.

She felt the bed shift beside her. Then she heard the sound of a drawer sliding open then shut. A moment later something was being tapped against her wrist. "Drink up, Granger." Hermione looked over to see Draco waving a vial of potion in her direction. She eyed it warily. Draco sneered. "Oh, for the love of Salazar, just take it already. I'm not going to bloody well poison you."

Hermione took the vial from his fingers, uncorking it and smelling the rim. The familiar scent of Pepperup embedded with cinnamon met her nostrils. She could already feel her mind clearing. She casted Draco one more glance, in which he rolled his eyes in reply, before downing the potion. Her whole body instantaneously heated from her toes to her fingers and the pounding in her head dissolved. Hermione was expecting the familiar Pepperup stream of smoke to whistle from her ear canals, but nothing happened. She looked at Draco curiously.

"Did you invent this?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, his knees rising underneath the sheets so he could rest his elbows on them. "I just recently perfected it. Merely tweaked the original recipe, really. I got tired of not being able to leave the house until the side effects wore off. Bloody embarrassing. I've got no clue why nobody else took it upon themselves to do so prior..."  
Hermione gazed at Draco, impressed. She had heard that his potion lab was thriving, but she had no idea just how advanced his potion skills were. Then again, he had been the only student to score higher than her on the NEWTs when they returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year.

Hermione found herself unable to look away from Draco's profile, fascinated. He was all angular lines and hints of defined muscle. She observed the nasty scar that wrapped around his ribs to caress his side, having no doubt it was from Harry's Sectumsempra curse in sixth year. His biceps were strong yet lean, just the hint of sinew under the pallor of his skin.

A muscle in his forearm jumped when one of his hands moved down to massage the back of his neck. Hermione's eyes followed the movement, gazing at the long fingers that kneaded the skin there and recalling where those fingers had touched her last night.

Her cheeks blossomed with color.

She glanced at Draco's face, her lips parting in surprise to find him staring at her with unrestrained desire, his grey eyes hooded.

Her tongue darted out to wetten her bottom lip and the motion sent Draco into action. He leapt for her, pinning her to the bed with his torso, his mouth finding her own and parting her lips. He also tasted of cinnamon, no doubt having taken his altered Pepperup potion just before he had gifted her with a vial. Draco's fingers wound into her curls, holding her face to his own as he ravaged her thoroughly. She purred out a sigh when his lips found her tongue, sucking on it lightly and sending a jolt of wetness straight between her thighs.

He shifted, snaking a trail of kisses and gentle bites down the side of her neck until he found that juncture at her throat again. His teeth sank in gently and Hermione practically writhed against him, gasping out. "Wait, Malfoy..." He sucked at the spot and she bit her lip to hold back the moan. "What are...what are we doing?"

He separated from her skin, looking up at her darkly. "Granger. Would you bloody well stop thinking?" He shifted their positions easily, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his hips. Draco cupped her waist and slid his hips upwards in a slow circle. The hard flesh of his erection brushed against her clit and Hermione trembled. "I desire you. You desire me. It’s really quite that simple. Just go with it."

He moved one hand to the back of her neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Hermione sighed into his mouth, her still sensitive nipples pressing against his chest. A memory of Draco suckling on one of the tight buds as he slid a finger deep inside of her flashed across her mind. She moaned out again.

Draco, the clever bugger he was, noticed and grinned into her mouth. His free hand found the same nipple, tugging it gently and Hermione's hips jerked forward as electricity plowed down her spine. She could feel the blood pulsing between her thighs, a solid throb beating through her swollen core.

Two could play at that game. She leaned forward into him, her teeth finding his bottom lip and she grazed it, pulling it between her own lips and sucking. She kept it hostage as one of her hands lowered to Draco's aching cock. Her thumb skimmed the tip, swiping the precum across the head before she circled his cock with her hand and gave it a solid pump. Draco's heavy breath swept across her face as his entire body convulsed. When she released his lip and pulled back, he was looking at her as though he could devour her and it took her breath away entirely.

"Witch..." He growled and surged forward, sitting up and pulling her breast into his mouth. Hermione squealed in surprise, thrown off balance for just a moment. The head of Draco's cock slid across her dampened core and combined with that sensation and Draco's devious mouth, Hermione couldn't hold back any more. She reached between their bodies, found his cock, and guided him to her center with quick, nimble fingers. When she lowered her hips onto him, he filled and stretched her perfectly. His shaft curved in just a way that, whilst in this position, the tip rubbed against a bundle of nerves deep inside herself that Hermione was all too familiar with from her solo escapades. It was pure bliss.

Draco groaned into her skin before removing his mouth after one last swipe of his tongue. One of his hands dropped to the bed behind him for support, the other wrapping around her waist, holding her tight against his chest as she slowly began to ride him. Hermione noted, dully in the back of her mind, how incredibly intimate this felt. Draco was gazing at her, his eyes like molten metal as he stared up into her own. Their heated and damp skin slid sensuously together. Hermione felt utterly captured. And it was glorious.

Hermione's legs began to tremble as she picked up the pace, feeling her orgasm building and beginning to swell ever larger in her belly. The sounds of their joining echoed through the bedroom. Draco's arm lowered, his hand finding her arse and he tugged her forward, forcing her hips down harder against him and Hermione's clit throbbed. Her hands found Draco's shoulders as she allowed him to repeatedly tug down her hips by her arse. The motion made her clit slap against his skin as his cock simultaneously brushed that sweet spot inside of her...and Hermione was unraveling. She tossed her head back, her moans growing louder and more wanton as she hit her orgasm, her entire body surging. Draco didn't allow her to still. Instead he leaned back just enough to give himself better leverage and began to plunge up into her with no restraint. Her orgasm dragged out and Hermione nearly screamed in pleasure, all of her senses in overdrive. Everything was Draco.

Draco thrusted into her with wild abandon, his eyes never leaving Hermione's until he met his release. As he did, he growled and shut his eyes tight, his muscles tensing as he spilled himself inside of her. Hermione watched in amazement, her cheeks hot, realizing yet again the intimacy of this...of watching Draco Malfoy cum.

He panted and leant into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against her breastbone. His breath ghosted against the drying perspiration on her skin. Hermione found herself trailing a hand through his hair, finding tangles and unraveling them easily. A wave of envy washed over her. Her hair was never so accommodating.

Draco pulled away as he finally composed himself. Hermione watched a smirk of a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "You should say my name more often..." Hermione blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized it at the time...but she very clearly had cried out Draco's name when she came. Her cheeks tinged red and Hermione wondered if she would ever stop bloody blushing.

Draco didn't seem to care. Fingertips danced across her flushed cheekbone. His eyes met her own, clear as day.

He took a wavering breath. "I have a proposition," he started. His voice was still rough in the aftermath of sex and Hermione shivered at the power it had over her. She was suddenly filled with a preposterous jealousy for any other woman that he had used that tone on. "Let's not let this end here. Stay with me."

Hermione's heart stuttered out a beat. Her gaze danced across his face, noticing the sincerity in his eyes and, for once, Hermione decided to not think and just trust what she felt. Her lips curved up into a smile and she leaned forward to press them against his own.

"Very well."

Draco's face broke into relief and he tugged her into another fierce kiss.

In the back of her mind, Hermione realized what a field day Ginny was going to have with this new development. An uncontrollable giggle bubbled up from her throat and Draco pulled back, giving her an amused, curious look. Hermione merely shook her head, the giggles subsiding. "Just thinking of the future, that's all."

Draco smirked. "Sod that. Let's get back to the present." And with that he flipped them over once more, proceeding to devour her entirely


End file.
